The invention relates to fastening devices, and more particularly to mechanically driven screw type fastening devices.
For fastening objects, such as door frames, gates, pictures, lamps, etc. made of different support materials, different fastening means have hitherto been used as a function of the support material.
On wooden beams and walls use has been made of wood screws, and on concrete walls use has been made of plastic or metal dowels with screws. Other fastening means are often used in walls made from brick, plaster and wooden slats. Thus a complete series of different fixing and fastening means are required, which must be stored and carried along. In addition, not only are different screw sizes required, but also different dowel sizes, which once again makes storage more difficult and requires additional transportation capacity.
A further disadvantage of the known fastening means is that for fastening in concrete and brick walls, usually metal and plastic dowels have to be used. After a number of years, such dowels have a tendency to become detached, because generally they exert a spring tension on the walls of the hole, which consequently decreases slightly over a period of time. Moreover, the material of plastic dowels becomes brittle after a few years or loses its initial properties, so that the dowels are rendered unsuitable for very many applications.